


A Child of Heaven is Residing in Hell

by Amethyst_Moon



Series: it's a long way to walk [12]
Category: Eyeshield 21, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-InuYasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Moon/pseuds/Amethyst_Moon
Summary: Years ago, before her father's untimely death, he taught Kagome his beloved sport of American Football at the military base he was posted at. She met a black-haired brat there, who could intimidate and manipulate with the best of them.Years later, after Naraku, they reunited in high school, and took the world by storm.





	1. New School, Old Friend

“Alright then, your seat is over by Sena-kun, Kagome-kun,” the teacher pointed to a window seat. “Then can you all please turn to page 20 and start exercise two. If you need help, you may ask the person next to you quietly.” Thus the teacher relaxed into his chair and dozed off.

 

Barely a minute later the class was in chaos. Paper planes were flying everywhere and Toganou and Kuroki were at it again, this time arguing about manga. Kagome ducked under an incoming missile and happened to glance into Sena’s bag. ‘ _ The American Football Monthly... _ ’

 

“Hey, Sena-kun. Can I take a look at that?” she asked.

 

Sena looked down to see a finger being pointed at his magazine. “Sure. Are you into football as well?”

 

“Aa. My father was a player, so I sort of had to be.” Kagome flicked through the small book. “Seibu Wild Gunmen, huh?” she muttered, too low for Sena to hear. ‘ _ Never thought you liked that sort of thing, Shien. _ ’ Ah. The ‘Deimon Devil Bats’, this was worth looking into. And judging by his bag... “Sena. I’ll be going with you to afternoon practice. And yes, I know what it is.”

 

Sena nodded hesitantly.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t make trouble. I just want to meet your quarterback -- people say he is Satan himself.  There's something  I want to check."

 

Sena gulped. He could see it now, ‘Over-curious Student Killed by Commander of Hell’. It would be all over the news; unless Hiruma could hush it up with his little black book of threats. Still, one meeting can’t go that bad. Right?

 

**After School...**

 

“Um... this is our clubhouse. It’s not much, and we haven’t got a chance to renovate it yet.” Sena said. It was true. The so-called ‘clubhouse’ was more of a rundown shed. Just then, the door opened to reveal a grinning blonde.

 

“Get your ass over here, fucking shrimp. Registration's about to start, and we can’t have the  _ manager _ missing out. Move it!” Several guns appeared out of thin air to motivate him. As Sena scrambled to do as Himura said (coughcommandedcough), the devil turned towards the other person. “Hm? Someone's here already?”

 

Kagome smirked. “Why, You-nii,” a vein popped on said person’s forehead, “I’m hurt. You don’t remember the one that helped you on your suicidal stunts a few years back?”

 

Himura ‘tch’ed. With the Angel here, it would be twice as hard to blackmail people, what with her loving heart and all. On the other hand, she was good for something else: pranks. Kagome had the genius mind for complex traps, the resources needed, and the contacts to get it. It was almost guaranteed that she would be called a disguised she-devil within the week. And with registration starting any minute now... Well. It wouldn’t hurt to begin earlier than planned.

 

“Alright, fucking girly; you’re in. Come over here, before the rest of the fucking students arrive.” Hiruma snarled, albeit slightly playfully. “And don’t do any of your usual antics, I’ve got an image to keep.”

 

Kagome pouted. “Aww. My You-nii is all grown up.”

 

Sena, forgotten in the corner, looked between the two. Just a few seconds ago the football captain seemed ready to murder someone; yet now he looked  _ happy _ . The running back shuddered. It’s almost -- no, scratch that, it was -- frightening. To add to the scene, Himura started cackling like mad. For some reason, Sena felt that this ‘Kagome’ will bring change to the Deimon Devil Bats... despite it having only four full members at the time including manager, which was a bit sad.


	2. Tower of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trials and realisations

The Tokyo Tower, the world's tallest self-supporting steel structure and site of Deimon High's football club tryouts. People were constantly running back and forth for more ice, but half of them had already gone home upon learning of their task. Mamori glanced around for their newest member.

 

“Um... Kagome-chan, aren’t you going to try?” she questioned.

 

Said girl sighed. “But I am. You’re not very observant are you? Prepare to be impressed.” She directed the next part of her speech to the remaining twenty or so students. “Look here, you useless bastards that don’t even deserve to be here! This is how you scale a slippery steel wall.”

 

Saying so, Kagome whipped out a gun. She pointed it at the goal and fired. A 300 meter long grappling hook shot onto the observatory’s outside railing. The female gifted the awed crowd with a smug smile that said everything from ‘ _ Take that! _ ’ to ‘ _ See ya, suckers! _ ’

 

* * *

 

Monta came down from his second trip in time to see Kagome ten meters up the tower; he panicked. “Kagome! What are you doing?! Rescue MAX!”

 

Monta jumped. Monta missed. Monta creamed his face on a nearby pole. Monta squawked. ‘Kagome has a delicate body!’ he thought, without considering that she is part of the tends-to-be-extremely-violent-especially-with-Hiruma-there football club.

 

Just as he was about to leap again, Mamori stopped him with a smile. “I’m sure Kagome-chan knows what he’s doing, Monta-kun.”  _ Besides, _ she added,  _ Hiruma-san approves, so he’s got to be tougher than he looks. _

 

* * *

 

Up at the control tower, Kurita and Sena freaked at hearing their captain curse his heart out under his breath at... not them. What?

 

Yep, Hiruma was staring into his precious laptop and swearing like mad. There on the screen showed 360o coverage of the Tower, inside and out. Therefore it really wasn’t very surprising that Kagome was seen half way up its side and still going strong; the ‘devil’ glared.  _ What is that fucking girly doing? Just because your crazy friends taught you how to scale everything from a rock to a pole doesn’t mean you show that off to everyone! Annoying bitch. _

 

* * *

 

Halfway up the tower, she spied two boys stalking towards a nerdy-looking guy. They looked hostile, so Kagome growled. She  _ hated _ bullies -- ironic for someone who spent so much time with Hiruma.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later when the sun was just beginning to set Kagome arrived at the observatory. Inside, a baldini had just collapsed. She blinked at Hiruma’s act of kindness, he would have just thrown him to the wolves in years past. They were talking, though the voices were muffled.

 

“Oh, Kurita-san, has Kagome-chan got up here yet?” That was the monkey.

 

The lineman ‘hm’d. “She hasn’t, actually. I wonder where she is...”

 

Hiruma growled quietly. “Fucking girly loves grand entrances. Knowing Ka-- her, he’s probably going to come through the roof or something.”

 

Said person smirked. He got that one right on the nose, although there wasn’t enough time to rig the ceiling there  _ was _ a hidden fire exit that only selected staff and other people (using less than legal means) knew about.


End file.
